The Boss' New Power
by Spider-God
Summary: The boss and the girls are in for a big surprise


Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row or any of the Saints Row characters. I'm not getting paid for writing.

Author's Note:

This is my first story as I just got into writing. Fell free to leave any reviews/comments, any feedback is greatly appreciated.

"So what crazy new superpowers have I gained?" asked the Boss after she defeated another one of Zinyak's wardens in the simulation. "Ability to breathe fire? Shoot lazors?" lazors, she liked to say it like that, it always pissed Kinzie off, "or some other weird alien shit?"

KInzie replied shortly, "so you now can: lock people in a stasis field and do whatever you want with them, and….. that's all," that obviously sounded like Kinzie was hiding something.

"KInzie!" said the Boss

"What? I told you that's all," replied Kinzie. The Boss couldn't see an expression written on Kinzie's face or she'll understand.

"and…. What else exactly. Tell me, unless you want me to smash your lying face into a screen when I get back there," the Boss was already frustrated, never the patient person.

"Fine, you asked for it," said Kinzie, "your second ability is being able to grow out a massive penis. Happy now?"

"Did I just hear that right?" asked the Boss, "I can grow out a dick? Oh my god I gotta check it out!", the usual herself.

The Boss leapt through the air and glided over to the nearest skyscraper, which she was shortly on the roof of after a quick wall run. Once there she started taking her clothes off, which she had few of to begin with, since the simulation's inhabitants didn't give a single shit about what she was wearing which gave her a giant amount of freedom.

She discarded her shirt and her large breasts which she was very proud of got exposed. The boss was glad she could compete for breast size with Shaundi herself. Next went her tight shorts which always cupped her ass to show off all she got. Now she was all naked and took a moment to admire her body which she rarely had a chance to do. Yes, she was in a simulation but she could feel everything and could swear that it all felt real.

She went to activate her new superpower and her body started changing instantly. It hurt a bit, but she ignored any pain as she was amazed at the sight before her. First, a pair of balls appeared on her body above her pussy. Yay, she though, I get to keep all my female parts too. Next, a dick started growing, once it appeared, it was big, real big. It stood at 15 inches long and appeared to be quite wide at the base too. Next thing she found out was that she could control its size, either making it a small tiny dick to hide in her shorts or a giant monster dangling in front of her right now.

She grabbed it and instantly felt a big wave of pleasure washing over her. She was happy, it felt real. "You can also have it permanently whenever you like inside the simulation," said Kinzie who was observing the entire situation on her laptop with a big interest, "it is not like the other power types which need a cooldown time, you can get your cock out anytime you want."

"This is so fucking awesome!" said the Boss who was having fun with her new toy in the meantime, as she was cupping her balls with her left hand and stroking her new cock with the right. "Let's see if I can cum from this," said the Boss, increasing her pace. Her hands were pretty strong in this field since she masturbated quite often.

"Fuck yeaaahhh!" erupted from the Boss's mouth as she came, large streams of cum erupting from her dick as she kept on stoking. Kinzie watched in amazement as the boss was enjoying her new superpower. The Boss stopped cumming but her cock was still hard and big. "You can also cum many times in a row and be hard all the time," Kinzie told the boss as she was reading through lines of new data that described the superpower.

"Oh my god, this was so amazing," said the Boss. She greatly decreased her dick size and was now putting clothes on. "Kinzie, can you send Shaundi over? I have an idea."

"Really? Are you serious?" asked Kinzie, she was very surprised.

"Don't ask. Just send her over and watch if you want, you perv," said the Boss.

She leaped off the skyscraper and headed towards the closest portal where she would meet Shaundi. The Boss knew that the girl desperately wanted sex and decided to try her new toy on Shaundi. Fucking cheap prostitutes in the streets of virtual Steelport seemed gross to her, besides she didn't even know if she'll feel anything from that since unlike her they were mere bits of code. The new Stasis field ability would also come in handy since she didn't expect Shaundi to get on her knees and start sucking after the Boss will take her cock out.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Kinzie headed to Shaundi's room to send the girl over to the Boss. "Hey Shaundi, the boss wants you to come over to the simulation," she said. "I thought she didn't need any help in there," replied Shaundi.

"She wants your company," said Kinzie.

"Fine, I'm heading out," replied Shaundi.

Shaundi stepped out of the portal, the Boss was already there, waiting her. "You came over. Good. Let's go kill some aliens," the Boss was lying but Shaundi wasn't granted mind-reading powers so she couldn't know, besides, she always wanted to go shoot up some aliens. "Sure, let's go," she said.

They headed towards a district of low buildings, both super sprinting since cars were very much useless to them. The Boss lead Shaundi around one of the houses, a forest in front and the building behind provided cover so they won't be seen since random alien patrols were always a pain. Thankfully, those patrols kept to the road.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" asked Shaundi. The Boss didn't answer her, instead she froze Shaundi in a stasis field. "What the fuck? Boss!" said Shaundi, unable to move any part of her body besides her neck and lips. "Let me go! What's wrong with you? I'll…." Shaundi was unable to finish as the Boss snapped fingers and Shaundi's thoughts vanished and she was unable to say anything else.

The Boss looked at Shaundi and smiled. She had the girl just where she wanted. The Boss snapped her fingers again and Shaundi's clothes disappeared, so did hers. She was already getting her dick nice and big. Shaundi stared in shock as in front of her, the Boss's cock was getting bigger and bigger. Once the Boss got her cock to 15 inches, she started coming towards Shaundi.

Kinzie was watching all of this in amazement. The Boss looked to be the natural in having a cock. Shaundi's body profile on the side, Kinzie could see warmth in the lower part of the girl's body, which meant that despite her shock, Shaundi was getting really wet.

Meanwhile, the Boss had her cock right in Shaundi's face. "Come on girl, don't be shy, open your mouth and start sucking"," said the Boss. Shaundi was unable to reply, but kept her mouth short. She soon found out that the Boss had full control of her body as her lips were opened anyways.

The problem with her disobeying showed up instantly as the Boss shoved all of her 15 inches down Shaundi's throat, who started chocking. "That's what you get for not obeying. Now are you gonna be a good girl or a bad girl?" The Boss released control of her body, poor Shaundi had to nod because she would rather suck willingly as the Boss's length might as well choke her to death. And if you died of natural body causes such as suffocating in the simulation, then you died in the real world too.

Shaundi wrapped her hand around the Boss's cock and opened her mouth, engulfing it into her mouth. It was quite wide so she was barely able to fit it into her mouth. A few moments after, the Boss grabbed Shaundi's head and started feeding her dick to Shaundi cuz she didn't like the girl going slow. Eventually Shaundi worked out the pace that was good for both her and the boss. She found herself enjoying the Boss's dick as she was slurping it.

"Fuck yes, I'm cumming!" screamed the Boss and big streams of cum started pouring down Shaundi's throat. She tried to swallow as much of it as she could but it was simply too much for her and cum started pouring out of Shaundi's mouth.

After the Boss came, she pulled out and the fact she was still hard told Shaundi that this was all far from over. "Good girl," said the Boss, "now for the more fun part."

In her room on the ship, Kinzie was playing with herself as she enjoyed the sight of the Boss having fun with Shaundi. Kinzie wondered if she could make the Boss fuck a nerd girl she always made fun of.

The Boss aligned her dick with Shaundi's pussy and penetrated the girl forcefully. Having her speech returned to her, Shaundi creamed. The biggest thing she had up there until now was a 10 inch dildo she managed to find on the ship and used on herself every day since being horny as hell didn't help their oppression of Zinyak. The Boss's cock was much bigger than that. "Ah! You're stretching me so much!" screamed Shaundi. "Glad you like it," replied the Boss, who picked up a pretty fast pace and was moving her cock in and out of Shaundi's hole at a very fast pace.

Despite her previous Shock, Shaundi was now enjoying herself a lot. And in real world, if anyone looked at their crotches when passing by they would find out that both ladies were very wet from their sex inside the simulation. "Yes Boss, fuck me harder," moaned Shaundi. The Boss's length hit Shaundi in all the right spots and soon she was on a brink of orgasm.

"Yessss… I'm cumming!" screamed Shaudi as her body gave out but she was held in place by the stasis field which prevented her from collapsing. The Boss continued fucking her and waves of orgasm washed over Shaundi with each time the Boss's dick hit her sensitive spots.

The Boss pulled out and said, "I have a better idea, honey." Before Shaundi could ask anything, she felt her asshole being penetrated. "Aaahhhhhhh! It hurts!" she screamed. While she had lots of sex in the past, she always kept her ass off limits, but Boss didn't seem to care now, pumping her hard. She did notice that the Boss decreased her dick length, it still hurt.

But just as before, Shaundi was moaning hard within minutes as the Boss's cock felt so fucking good. The Boss screamed and buried herself all the way inside Shaundi's ass. Shaundi felt the Boss's cum inside of her and the boss collapsed on Shaundi, which broke the stasis field and both girls fell to the ground. All these actions sent Shaundi into another orgasm. Both girls were screaming as they both came, the Boss's cum streaming out of Shaundi's ass while Shaundi's juices leaked out of her pussy.

Both girls lay there for a long time after. "So, will you be inviting me over to the simulation more often now?" asked Shaundi, leaning in and kissing the Boss. "Maybe I will. I'll see how many more fucktoys I can get," replied the Boss.

After Shaundi left back for the ship, the Boss went to the nearest Nobody Loves Me store and got some new ones. She was ready for some murderous action after which she will repeat the previous procedure on Asha, since she always had hots for the sexy MI-6 agent.

"Kinzie, how was it?" asked the Boss because she knew that the hacker was watching the scene.

"That was breathtaking," replied Kinzie.

"Keep on the line for now, would you. I need you to send me Asha when I ask."

"Ok. Will do," Kinzie was quite disappointed, it seemed that the boss wasn't going to be interested in her anytime soon.

The boss did some random shit within the simulation, which mostly involved murderous rampage against aliens, she quite liked doing that. After clearing out another Flashpoint, she thought back to her cock… and realized how horny she was already. "Kinzie, send Asha," said the Boss, heading towards a portal which Shaundi came out of mere hours ago.

"So what kind of fun do you expect to do with an MI-6 agent?" asked Asha as she appeared.

"Don't worry, I have some ideas in mind," said the Boss, smiling.

The Boss lead Asha onto the roof of a skyscraper, where she froze the MI-6 agent into a stasis field. "Boss, this is not funny. Let me go now," said Asha, who had no idea what was going on. Boss flicked her fingers and Asha found herself completely naked, second flick sent the Boss's clothes wherever they went. Asha admired the Boss's ass, which was really good looking.

"If you don't release me now, I'll….." Asha was left speechless once the Boss turned around, revealing her massive dick. Asha's mouth hung open as she was looking at a massive cock in front of her. The Boss, meanwhile, approached her.

"Okay, you can let me down now," said Asha.

"And ruin all the fun? No way,' said the Boss.

"Not what I meant. Let me down, I want that dick in my mouth right now," said Asha

Since the Boss was granted a superpower to read minds, she could see that the MI- agent was honest and exposing her slutty side. The Boss removed the stasis field and Asha landed on the ground. Meanwhile in the ship, the bottom of Asha's suit was really wet.

Asha crawled on all fours towards the boss and eagerly grabbed the woman's cock and started sucking on it. The Boss was surprised that an MI-6 agent was a bigger slut than Shaundi and easier to seduce, which was good on the other hand. Asha was heavily slurping on the Boss's dick now and was trying to swallow as much as she could, but even with her good deepthroat skills that helped her to get up the ranks in MI-6, she was only able to swallow two thirds of the Boss's length. One hand stroking the Boss's cock, with the other she cupped the woman's balls. Judging by the groans from above the Boss loved it.

The Boss grabbed Asha by the hair and shoved her dick down the girl's throat, cumming inside. Loads of cum streamed down Asha's throat and the girl did a pretty good job at swallowing. The boss released Asha's head.

"Well that was awesome," said Asha.

"Damn right it was," replied the Boss, "so where does an MI-6 agent like to take cock?"

"My pussy please," said Asha, playing a slutty girl.

"Slut, beg for it."

"Please Boss. I need your big dick in my pussy now."

"Whose bitch are you?"

"I am your bitch, Boss. I serve your needs anytime you want me."

"Good girl," the Boss liked what she was hearing and gladly carried out Asha's request, shoving her dick deep down the girl's pussy. Soon the only sounds coming off the rooftop were slaps of flesh against flesh and both girls' moans.

"Yes Boss! Ahhh… please fuck me harder!" screamed Asha, enjoying every second of hard fucking the Boss was giving her. She didn't care about aliens or real world problems anymore, all her thoughts were directed at that big cock inside her dripping wet pussy. The pleasure was too much and she was nearing her orgasm soon.

"Yes I'm cumming!" screamed Asha as she came, her legs giving out and her upper body collapsed on the floor. Boss was still fucking Asha as the girl lied down on the floor, waves of bliss washing over her. "Oh god, that was so good," Asha moaned.

The Boss pulled out and placed her cock at Asha's ass, sending the girl into further bliss as she was opened to whole new levels of pleasure as the Boss's dick stretched her to the limits.

Asha's tight asshole was squeezing the Boss's dick pretty hard so she was cumming too, releasing her seed down Asha's ass, the MI-6 agent hitting multiple levels of orgasm. The Boss collapsed on Asha and then rolled off her, Asha's body completely gave out and the girl collapsed, passing out.

When Asha came to, the Boss's body was close to hers, her arm wrapping around Asha. "That was so good," said Asha as she turned around and kissed the Boss deeply on the lips.

After lying for another hour, the girls got up, ready to leave the simulation. "So, any chance I will get to be here more othen?" asked the British girl.

"Sure thing. You're always welcome," was the reply

The Boss smiled. Her new superpower would grant her many fun hours in the future with Shaundi and Asha…..


End file.
